Shockwave
by ScannedDarkly
Summary: When the Cowen Kingdom is at war with rouge bandits, a sneak attack cripples their kingdom.Against orders of the King, Two Royal knights set off to avenge their kingdom. But this is only the beginning of their adventure


Shockwave: Part 0

Its was cold. The wind carried a cold mist into Bellevernon that night. A young guard stood on the balcony. He was tall, long brown hair, barely touching his shoulders. He wore red and silver armor. He stood leaning on the rail, looking out into the twilight sky . "You out here again Jake?" The young guard turned around to see his friend since birth, David. Same height as Jake. Armor differed in color, only slightly maroon. Jake turned his attention back out towards the sky. "David..do you really think this is right." David moved up beside him. "What do you mean Jake?" "The war david, I'm no diplomat but there has to be another way" David handed Jake a goblet containing wine. "Your no diplomat but your captain of the royal guard. we must protect the kingdom" Jake pushed it aside. "You know i dont drink" David took it for himself and drank "Well i do so you better watch my back tomorrow cause i'll be plastered." Both men laughed, this is how it always was, always should be. Friends, laughing at what could be their last night alive. "Have you talked to her yet?" David finishing up his drink and shot Jake a confused look. Jake smiled "Dont tell me you've already had to much wine, Annie remember, if she's your wife to be you need to calm her down. She hates the fact, David her personal guard and friend, must go off into battle." David stared down into his cup. Lost in his thoughts. "Well why dont you do it, we are twins after all" The brothers began to laugh, these moments were always enlightening, these to could brighten up the gloomiest of people. "Your right, i'll be back soon." David walked off into the castle, dreading the thought of losing either Jake or Annie. but tomorrow his responsibilities came first. Jake watched him walk away. Looking back into the twilight night Jake knew that things would go well tomorrow.

David walked throught the brightened corridors of Cowen castle. Strange enough David never liked it. He always thought it could be alittle bigger, but who was he to judge. Half way to Annie's room he thought, he sighed, this wont be easy. "Hey Davey!!" he already knew who it was, the only person who called him Davey. It was someone he could barely tollerate and was oblivious to how Annie and Jake could be friends with her. David turned around to greet Princess Annie's Best friend Steph. Tall and beautiful, long reddish brown hair, wearing blue dress robes. "uh..Hi steph" David thought for a second. "Steph, tell me something, hows Annie's mood." Steph skipped down the hall so not to yell and attract attention and whispered in Davids ear. "You'd have better luck dealing with that entire army tomorrow." oh shit David thought. Annie was a pleasant person, but when she's mad, she's mad. "Wish me luck Steph."David turned around and set off for the princess's room. "You'll need it Davey!" I hate it when she does that he thought. He continued in the direction of Annie's room.

A knock came to the door of one of the castle doors. A young women shot up out of her bed. "who is it?" she waited for a response. "Well i believe it would be your one true love Annie." a smile spread across her face. She lept out of her bed, grabbing her night robe to look decent. She pushed back her long blonde hair into a pony tail "Well you gonna open your door or leave me here to complain about it all night." She ran to the door and opened it. The sight of him brightened up her world. "So i'm guessing your here to, calm me down, haha did Jake tell you that one" David looked puzzled, god damn you Jake. "oh..well he and Steph told me..." David smiled. "No fair, i was gonna come in my own time, but no you just needed to see me so you got Jake and Steph to do you dirty work." she tilted her head a gave him that look, that would make anyone smile. "Maybe" She moved forward and they kissed. he looked into her eyes, he could get lost in them. They embraced and kissed again. David prayed this would not be the last kiss they would share. As if irony or fate was playing with him a explosion sent David and Annie flying across the room, David grabbed Annie and rolled onto the ground, landing gracefully, David sat up, recovering himself. "What the hell?!" David ran to the window, outlooking Bellevernon. They were attacking, the enemy had suprised them. "Annie find your father!! and stay hidden!!" Without waiting to hear her response, David ran off through the Castle, Sword in hand and armor on and ready. He would protect his princess.

A sudden shockwave sent Jake rocketing off the balcony falling onto the roof below it. He grasped the edge and pulled himself up to look out onto the city. "We're being attacked?!" Thoughts raced through his mind. Find David, get the guard organized and drive this threat from our soil. Jake jumped down and slid down the wall, kicking off and landing with grace. "HELP!!" Jake looked across the courtyard, one of the invaders had Steph. Jake drew his sword racing across the courtyard. He let out a battle cry and their swords connected. Steph looked up to see the guard who had saved her. "Jake!!" The young guardsmen threw his weight against the man, throwing him of balance, then spinning around, cut him down. Jake looked down to steph and held out his hand. "Steph! stay with me you'll be safe!" she stood up and held his hand as a horde of soldiers ran towards them. She closed her eyes and held her breath as Jake Held out his sword, ready to fight. Then another explosion came from near by and Jake and Steph could see some kind of wave approaching them. "another shockwave?! Steph hold on!!" Jake and steph held on to each other as the shockwave sent them flying across the courtyard crashing into the castle. Dazed and confused, Jake tried to stand, only to look up and see Debree from the castle falling towards him and Steph. Jake pushed steph out of the way, but a sharp pain in his chest sent him to the ground. A arrow pierced his armor and went into his chest. He fell backwards, crashing to the ground. Jake gazed up to see the debree only inches from him. Inches from his Death.

Jake opened his eyes, if it hadnt been for the pain in his chest he would of shot up but with his lack of energy he decided to stay down. He looked around to see he was laying in the courtyard, it was morning. and Steph was standing over him. "So your finally awake." Jake looked around more confused than usual. "What happened?" Steph smiled and said. "Well after you pushed me out of the way you were shot, then David showed up." Jake finished her sentence. "and saved me." Steph laughed. "No he went after the guy who shot you. I Pulled you out of the way. The fixed up your wound." Damn Jake thought, he didnt see that one coming. She moved towards him and kissed him on the cheek "You owe me." she said as she ran off back towards the castle. Jake looked forward to see David approach him, he was pretty banged up too. "oh what was that all about huh?" Jake gave his brother a annoyed look. "Dont even get started with that, now what happened last night?" David sat down on the ground next to his brother. "Well, after we pushed them back, they retreated. they were a random group of bandits, Red Jack, thats they're leader ordered a sneak attack to cripple us." Jake looked around to see if anyone was listening. "What did they king say, does the king have orders for us." Davids expression became tense." He's ordering us to stay put and help repair the towns damage." Jake went to stand up, forgettign the pain in hsi chest, he fell back to the ground and looked at his brother in amazement. "What!? he cant be serious, we should go after them, stop them before they try again." David smiled. "I figured you wouldnt like his orders, so i had a great idea." Jake and David talked over a plan, that could mean the end of their careers. Jake looked back at david. "Are you sure you want to do this brother?" David stood up and held out his hand, "Its what I do" the brothers laughed "Its settled then, in two days, we have two days to get ready." Jake grabbed davids hand, and stood up. They walked towards the Castle to rest for the challenge ahead.

Deep in the forest a figure watched them  
She smiled, her lips black and her face grey  
The woman pushed back her long black hair and said  
"Soon the family will be reunited.."

Two days later..

He stood over looking his wife to be. Davids gaze moved across the bed over looking his lover Princess Annie. He bent over and kissed her forhead, wondering if this would be the last time his lips would ever touch her again. Another figure appeared in the door way.It was Jake. he moved behind David."You sure you want to do this?" David turned around and whispered back. "Your my brother, I cant let you just run off on your own." The both smiled and left the sleeping princess's room. The moved silently, quickly down the halls of the Castle. Their stances and steps alike in every detail. All was the same except their hair color. Jakes brown, and Davids blonde. Davide was the first to break their long silence and the ventured to the Castle courtyard where their horses awaited. "Brother...who did you choose to inform the king of our escape?" Jake had planned to alert the king when they were safely deep into the forest by morning. "Ben..he is third in command after all, he was glad he could help out someway he wanted to come with us." David let a small smile show. "You gotta admire that." The two warriors reached the courtyard where their horses waited. They saddled up and road towards the Jade tree's of Bellevernons forest. Not knowing what kind of enemies awaited them on the other side.

Morning had arrived in the Cowen kingdom of Bellevernon as a Young Princess rose from her sleep and proceeded down to the Ballroom to meet her friends for breakfast. Princess Annie was only halfway down the stairs when she was met by her best friend Steph and 3rd in command of the Royal Guard Ben. "Goodmorning Steph Ben..." she could see the tension in both of their faces. "Guys?...Whats wrong?" Ben looked up averting his eyes, daring not to make eye contact with her. "Jake and David left last night." Annie still didnt see why this was causing tension. "Well Ben, Left for what?" Ben hesitated. Annie moved forward and took a stance inches from his face. "Ben! where are they!" Steph spoke, probably saving Ben from Annie's onslaught. "Annie..They went after the Bandits that attacked. Its against the kings orders...and..he's occused them of treason." Annie's face turned pale, she felt her knee's begin to buckle. "He's sending out search parties to find and arrest them." Ben finished. Annie fell to the marble floor. Steph and Ben jerked forward, hoping to stop her from falling. She slowly stood up."Ben..i'm..i'm not feeling to well will you take me back to my room." Ben nodded and held her arm to balance her as she ascended the stair back the way she came. Steph watched till the princess was out of sight, her tense expression was replaced with a sinister grin. She looked down into the ballroom and called out to one of the guards. "Robbie! Come here young knight." Robbie a knight in the Royal guard approached her. She moved up and whispered into his ear. "This is not to be known to the king, You will assemble men from the royal guard and go after Jake and David..." She began to give the young knight instructions that put a look of shock on his face. Then a small touch to his arm and his expression became one of  
mad man. He ran down into the ballroom, ready to make his team. Steph smiled, then put her tense expression back to work and went to join Princess Annie in her room.

In the the lush forest of Bellevernon, two figures on horse back ventured into its Dark and mysterious regions. Jake and David rode deeper into the forest, a small bandit group they had found and humiliated had given them the location of the Bandit hideout. Only after David threatened to blindfold himself and just randomly slash away at the bound prisoners. Suddenly Jake didnt feel right, he looked to his brother who shared the same expression. The brothers looked at each other and back, they confirmed it. They weren't alone. With a swift move they both dismounted their horses and rolled into high grass for cover. Awaiting who, or what was following them. Jake listened for a sound, any sound that would give away their pursuers. David listened too. A sound all to familiar was now in their ears. Horses, Bellevernon horses. Jake looked to David. "Hold on, i'll look." Jake peered upward to see The Royal guard, five men. The only thing that troubled him was who was leading them. "Robbie?" he said silently to himself. He's not even in the chain of command for the royal guard. Something was wrong here. Jake looked to David who shared his confusion of sending Robbie out to find them. The brothers silently made a plan. They needed to be fast, really fast. The royal guard approached their position, they were almost past them. Jake, as quick as he could jumped up, scaring four of the guards, startled the horses threw off their riders and ran away. David now jumped up weilding his sword, cutting down two of the guards as did Jake. Not dead only minor wounds to keep them from following. But Jake had missed something, the fifth knight wasn't present. Then the sad truth hit him as he heard David yell his name. Jake turned around to see Robbie fire a arrow straight towards him. To late, Jake realised he couldnt move fast enough as the arrow soared to take its hit right between his eyes.

Annie sat on her balcony over looking her kingdom, crying knowing the sad fact that David her love was now a wanted man. She gazed back to see her best friend, one person she trusted more than anyone Steph enter her room. Annie turned to show the tears running down the side of her face and moved to hug Steph. "Its gonna be alright Annie." she said, Annie just began to cry harder. Although the Princess couldnt see, Steph's face wore a evil expression, a smirk that would make children cry. If only the princess knew what thought occupied her friends mind now.

Jake watched as the arrow zeroed in on his forhead when a force jerked him out of the way and falling to the ground, Jake rolled over and jumped up regaining his balance and stance looked up to see that one of the Royal guard had taken the shot for him. Missing the royal guards head and piercing him in the heart he fell to the ground. Jake and David rushed to see to his aid as Robbie just stood in awe in what had just occured. The guard was dead. Jake rose and David knew not to stop him. Jake drew his sword and ran for Robbie, who stood in amazement and looked on in a frightened stare as Jake ran forward. Jake planted his feet and shifted his weight. Swinging his sword he cut robbie right between his eyes. He would not kill him, only scare him for his mistakes and let him live with it. Robbie fell to the ground, vision blurred her blacked out.Jake fell to his knees and yelled. No one would die because of him anymore. He stood up with help from David. The Brothers again set off for the Bandit's lair, they would put a end to this once and for all.

A figure now stood outside the Cowen Castle, sitting atop one of the statues in the Courtyard. Steph looked out to the forest watching, waiting. She looked up in excitment as a silver sparkle was shown as the light from the sun hit the forest. Robbie dragged himself out, with a cut starting from his forhead curving down his noes and ending near his lips. Dizzy, eye's unfocused he made his way back to the castle. Steph let a small evil smile show as she raced to see Robbie and be infromed of how his assignment went. He fell into the courtyard with a soft thud, laying on his back exausted. Steph kneeled down next to him. "So did you find Jake?" Robbie gasped at what had happened to him. "My..my face?!..that bastard cut my face!" Steph slapped him hard. He seemed to regain some control over himself. "Tell me! what has become of Jake and David!" Robbie answered, still alittle shaken, but he was alive. "He's he's still alive as is David." Steph looked at him, she could see the hesitation in his eyes. Anger showed in her face as she said ."You tried killing Jake didnt you!?" Robbie's face filled with fear and he nodded. Steph placed both her hands on his face and Red bolts of energy began to spark all over his body. After a couple of seconds she removed her hands, he was dead. If her plan was to succeed she needed them alive.  
She disposed of Robbie's limp body and returned to rest and await them in the Castle.

"The Bandit camp?" David asked silently. Jake peered over the rocks again. Jake could see six. bandits outside some kind of hollowed out tree structure. Maybe four more inside. The Bandit leaders camp. Atleast thats what they were told by the very, very frightened bandit. "This is where the leaders are." Jake whispered. "The ones who ordered the attack on the castle." Jake and David watched as the Bandits began to eat and talk of battle and what they stole from Bellevernon. "I think the odds are kinda unfair." David randomly blurted out. Jake turned to him. "What do you mean?" David smiled and said. "Well look theres around ten of them and us. I"m starting to feel sorry for the Bandits." The brothers smiled. And silently counted and lunged over the rocks down towards the campsite of the Bandits. Startled and confused the six bandits outside moved around trying to find weapons. Jake landed with grace and threw himself forward, Swinging his sword he cut down two bandits, Pun around and stabbed another. David jumped high and shot off a wave of arrow, taking down three bandits. David and Jake stood near the entrance. They could hear the Bandits in there causing a panic at seeing there men cut down in a matter of seconds. "Lets finish this fast." David said. Jake nodded in agreement and the both took out small circular shaped bombs and hurled them at the structure. The explosion rocked it and The Brothers watched as it fell in on itself. Now the bandits would be pretty scattered with out their leaders to guide them. "Well done my boys, Your father would be proud." Both startled Jake and David spun around to see a Women in Grey standing only inches away from them. They jumped back, trying to make some distance from the strange woman. "You two have proven worthy." She stepped forward with each step Jake and David took back. "You will Serve me!" She lunged for them turning into a Dark mist enveloping them and plunging them into Darkness.

Darkness then Light as Jake, David, and The Grey woman fell and hit hard marble floor. David gazed up. "We're..we're back at the Castle?" Jake stood up just as confused as David was. The Lady in Grey began to speak. "What kind of sorcery stopped me from destroying you two!!?" Stephanie emerged from behind one of the ballrooms pillars. "That would be me." Steph moved forward with her hands glowing with red sparks. "I'm here for your power Darkness, you will submit to me." The Lady in Grey stood. "So your the individual I tried infecting with the darkness who learned how to harness it and break from my control, That would explain how you saved these two." Jakes thoughts raced back to a couple days ago. Steph bent over and kissed him. She put a small spell on him, knowing he would go out to find the bandits find the Darkness and lead her here to steal her powers. "Now fall!!" Steph yelled as she shot a red energy from her hands striking the darkness in the stomach and sending into the wall. Jake and David looked back and forth. "What should we do?" David asked. Jake was dumbstruck. Two evils facing off for power, should they help, or sit back and watch. Steph ran forward as did the Lady in grey and their hands locked together letting black and red energy fly everywhere. Their force of powers colliding sent david and Jake flying across the room. Annie and Ben, now just getting down the stairs looked down from the floor above at what was happening. "DAVID!!" Annie yelled seeing her husband to be, unhurt and safe. In a manner of speaking. Steph and the lady in grey's battle could collapse the castle. David looked around to find something, anything to use and stop them. Jake stood, with a bomb in hand. "I still have one from our little bandit fight." He yelled "I'm gonna use it, i've gotta get close so i dont miss." David looked up at Jake with a shocked expression. "Jake!! that thing at the close of range could kill you!" Jake looked down at his brother, trying to make the point clear. "Well out of the two of us here your getting married soon, so shut up." Jake moved forward ready to activate the bomb, and end this, hopefully. Steph threw the darkness into a near by pillar almost collapsing it. Jake raced forward, only to be met with Steph shooting a energy blast at him, sending flying across the room into the wall, breaking his arm. "Jake!!" David jumped up and ran over to his fallen brother. David look down, Jake still awake held his ravaged arm. David pick up the bomb. "I'm sorry brother, take care of Annie for me." Before Jake could protest David ran forward pulling off the cap he activated the bomb and jumped in between Steph and the Grey woman. It detonated. The sound of the explosion and blinding light played hell with Jakes head until the explosion was over. "N..no." Jake said softly as he began to stand to see the results of his brothers selfless act. Jake almost lost his balance as he saw Steph emerge from the smoke. Her hands bright with red sparks she moved towards him. "You!!, this is your fault!! You destroyed her!!" Steph reached forwards and placed both of her hand on Jakes face. Pushing him against the wall Jake felt surges of energy through is body. "You will die!!" She pushed harder against his face and red sparks danced across Jakes body. She let go and Jake dropped to the ground. He began to stand again. "NO STAY DOWN!!!" She pressed her hands to his face again, Jake lit up with red sparks covering his whole body, she threw him across the room. He slid across the sleek floor. Coming to a stop he looked up again. "You cant hurt me Steph. You put a spell on me remember...and to my luck it works both ways." She ran towards him. "No!! you will Die!!" Jake stood up ready to face her. But the red sparks faded from her hand and she went limp and fell to the floor. Running forward Jake caught her and set her down on the floor. She must of used up all her power, Jake thought. He stood up and moved to the sight of the explosion. As he feared he looked down to see his brothers limp and lifeless body. Jake knelt down beside him and checked. He was dead. Tears ran down Jakes face as he looked down at his brother. He brother had died, David was dead.

Epilouge: 3 weeks later  
He looked out towards the countryside, wondering of what was to come.  
Ben had alreay left for the farm and told Jake he was allowed to follow.  
Jake had approached the king earlier, and much to his dismay after being pardoned of all  
charges Jake resigned from the royal guard. Jake sighed.  
He felt tied to this place somehow. Maybe his brothers death, or Annie's reaction sparked this.  
Not now, he thought. Whatever Destiny had instore for him Jake didnt care.  
He knelt down and picked up his sack. Jake turned to leave only to see Annie blocking his path.  
"So thats it." she began. "Your just gonna leave me like that"  
Jake didnt let his gaze even connect with hers.  
"Steph lost her memory for whatever reason, so i can understand her. but not you."  
Jake turned around and moved to pass her without saying a word. She grabbed his arm, he pushed her off.She fell to her knee's. "Its your fault..." she said under her breath. Jake didnt react  
He only kept moving, leaving, abandoning her. "Its your fault!!" Annie yelled  
Jake reached the exit and never stopped moving, he walked on looking out at the sunset  
Waiting for Twilight night to take over the sky.

To Be Continued


End file.
